


Лента в волосах

by sihaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Люциус любил подвязывать волосы лентой.Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat - 2017, команда WTF HP Dark Side 2017





	Лента в волосах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silvery White Ribbons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/181031) by [melwil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil). 



В этом была виновата его мать.

Она считала, что родит девочку: в этом ее убедили самые лучшие астрологи и предсказатели. Как можно было им не верить?

Или его мать просто принимала желаемое за действительное.

Она была разочарована — это он понял, став старше. А в том, как она на него смотрела, как упрямо покупала кукол — ведьмочек в оборках и рюшах — было что-то безумное. Когда отца не было рядом, она звала его «Люси».

Отец не одобрял ее поведение. Считал, что в Св. Мунго для жены самое место. В палате для душевнобольных ей бы ничто не мешало изучать бесполезные маггловские искусства. Но, вот только, медиведьмы в больнице совершенно не держали язык за зубами.

Опорочить имя Малфоев отец не мог.

И только из-за ее уговоров и слез он закрывал глаза на длинные волосы Люциуса и на ленты для волос.

В детстве мать часто расчесывала его волосы — она просто обожала их. Много-много раз проводила по ним щеткой, говорила, что так они будут лучше блестеть. Ей нравился блеск его волос.

А Люциусу — что в эти мгновения она не чувствовала разочарования.

Первая подаренная ею лента — ослепительно-белая. Мать завязывала ее в тугой бант, укладывала в идеальном порядке локоны на голове Люциуса, приговаривая: «Лучший бант тот, что завязали с любовью».

— Ты Малфой, — бормотала она, придерживая бант пальцами. — Но серебристо-белый — цвет моего рода. Носи его с достоинством и гордостью.

Он не носил. Всеми способами избегал, предпочитая подаренной матерью ленте черные и кроваво-красные. И даже в Хогвартсе он носил зеленые и серебристо-серые — цвета факультета.

Матери говорил, что ослепительно-белый ему не идет, слишком бледнит лицо.

В школе никто не смел высмеивать длину его волос и ленты — боялись отца. Казалось бы — столько лет прошло, тот давно не был в Хогвартсе, но никто не решался навлечь на себя гнев мистера Малфоя. И из чувства самосохранения они не лезли к Люциусу.

За годы учебы все привыкли к лентам в его волосах.

Оттачивая искусство колдовать, он накладывал на тонкие полоски ткани сложные чары и заклятия. В большинство из них он вплетал капельку темной магии, что совершенно точно не одобрили бы учителя.

Люциус знал, что изберет путь темного мага. Он слышал это в наставлениях отца и окончательно принял, побывав в сырых, самых дальних закутках подземелья Малфой-менора. Именно поэтому распределяющая шляпа завопила, даже не коснувшись его головы: «Слизерин!». И вот почему он носил черные ленты в волосах, всегда опрятно выглядел, следил за внешностью и был окружен самыми темными чарами.

Темная магия была частью семейного наследия. Потом он передаст все знания своему сыну.

Нарцисса тоже чувствовала притяжение темной магии, то как она искрилась и извивалась вокруг, то как наполняла разум и тело. Нарцисса была из Блэков, древнего рода темных магов, чьи секреты охранялись лучше малфоевских. Она была идеальной женой.

Любовь в их отношениях не имела значения. Если ты темный маг, то любовь для тебя станет слабостью.

Именно любовь уничтожала его мать.

Любовь и ослепительно-белая лента для волос.

Этим утром Люциус пересматривал всю свою коллекцию, желая найти единственную ленту, точно отражающую его настроение. А если такой не будет — он купит новую. В конце концов, сегодня был особенный день и особенный повод.

Черная не подходила. Как и зеленая, серебристо-серая или алая. И голубая, подарок одного идиота-поклонника, тоже.

Что ж, придется идти в магазин. Нужно купить ослепительно-белую ленту, чтобы туго завязать ею волосы.

Люциус всегда отмечал день смерти матери.


End file.
